


Artemis and Sappho and the Story of the Oven

by Ash_Ahlen



Series: Artemis and Sappho [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Ahlen/pseuds/Ash_Ahlen
Summary: The modern domestic life of Artemis and Sappho, along with their roommates Medusa and Aikaterina (but don't call her that. Just call her Kate.)
Relationships: Artemis (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Sappho (fl. 600 BCE), Medusa (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Artemis and Sappho [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956139
Kudos: 8





	Artemis and Sappho and the Story of the Oven

A clanging outside the door signaled the arrival of an occupant of the apartment, followed by the sound of a key making a sharp snicking sound as it fit smoothly into the lock of the three-bedroom apartment, followed by a gentle click as the door opened. The owner of the key muttered a foreign curse, wiggling the key as she struggled to get it out of the lock. She made a satisfied noise as the door handle finally released the key, gently closing and locking the door behind her so as to not disturb the other occupants of the apartment.

It was early morning as Artemis set her keys on the hook by the door, her bag she tossed onto the couch with a muffled thump as she reached down and took off her shoes and socks to pad quietly through the apartment, cracking open the door to the third bedroom, from which the tell-tale clicking of a keyboard was coming. Artemis gazed lovingly at her wife, Sappho, as her fingers furiously flew over the keyboard, typing out the latest chapter of her novel (the title of which Artemis was never given until Sappho was finished). Sappho’s bushy curly brown hair was held back with a thick hair tie, the bun bobbing up and down as she bounced her head to the tempo of her writing. Her reading glasses were low on the bridge of her nose, and Artemis smiled as she gently closed the door, Sappho completely unaware it had even been opened.

As Artemis began making her way to the kitchen, intent on making dinner for herself despite the early hour, the far bedroom door opened, followed by the yawning form of a snake-haired woman named Medusa. She patted her mouth before hastily putting on her sunglasses after spotting Artemis walking toward the kitchen.

“Morning,” Medusa said, yawning again.

“Good Morning. Care for some breakfast?” Artemis asked, reaching the kitchen and beginning to rustle around, looking for food to cook.

“If you’re cooking, always,” Medusa replied, stumbling over to the wooden table that occupied the space across from the kitchen and sitting down. “Saphy’s on a roll?”

“She’s very focused, yes,” Artemis murmured as she looked between the ground beef and eggs she was holding, trying to figure out which to cook with the hash browns. “Beef or eggs?” she asked Medusa, glancing over her shoulder at the woman who had moved from her seat at the table to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Medusa looked at the food Artemis pulled out for breakfast. “Eggs,” she decided, adding the barest amount of sugar to the coffee that was programed to brew at seven every morning. Artemis nodded, putting the beef back in the fridge and pulling out a pan to start cooking dinner.

The smell of food cooking brought the fourth and final member of the apartment from the room she shared with Medusa. Her arrival was heralded by the subtle rubbing of her hand on the wall as she felt her way to the dining area.

“Mmm… Artemis must be cooking,” Aikaterina (though if you called her by her full name, Medusa would stab you) remarked, taking the hand Medusa offered her and settling down at the table.

“What makes you say that?” Sappho asked, emerging from the bedroom that was her writing room, rubbing her eyes.

“Because I was woken to the smell of food, not the sound of the smoke detector,” Kate teased, leaning against Medusa as her snake hair made their way to settle around Kate’s shoulders.

“That was one time!” Sappho protested as she joined Kate and Medusa at the table, “I didn’t know how the new oven worked!”

“None of us did, and you’re the worst with this new-fangled technology. I told you to wait for Arte, but Noooo, you just had to turn it to εννιά,” Medusa griped.

“I thought it was smaller! It’s not my fault; that’s how the ovens worked in that book I was reading,” Sappho said defensively.

“I still don’t believe that excuse,” Medusa grumbled.

“Okay, let’s not pick on Saphy too much. She did just finish three chapters an hour before the deadline when she turned the oven on,” Artemis interjected, setting a stack of plates and forks on the table before walking back to the kitchen to grab the large pan of hash she was cooking. Sappho passed around the plates and silverware for Artemis to deposit the meal on before giving the cook puppy eyes. Artemis sighed, smiling, and rolling her eyes at her wife. “One spoon of sugar and two of cream?” she asked. Sappho smiled brightly at Artemis, who fixed herself a cup of tea as well before sitting down with the one for Sappho.

“Katsup?” Medusa asked the table, setting her napkin aside and standing to get coffee for Kate.

“Ketchup,” Sappho grumbled, sour that she had brought up the burnt egg incident.

“That doesn’t answer the question,” Medusa sang, pulling a cup from the cabinet and fixing Kate’s coffee.

“Soy sauce, please,” Kate said in answer to Medusa’s question, ignoring the disgusted noises that came from Sappho.

“Don’t judge too hard, Saphy. You had a Soy Sauce phase for nearly three decades after we visited Japan in the 1700s,” Artemis muttered, gently elbowing Sappho.

“But does anyone want Katsup?” Medusa asked again, grabbing the soy sauce for Kate and stopping by the fridge, looking at the table expectantly.

“I’ll take some,” Artemis replied, wrapping an arm around Sappho, who was beginning to doze off.

“Aww,” Medusa cooed, setting the ketchup in front of Artemis as she sat back down at the table.

“What?” Kate asked, listening for the sound of Medusa to set the soy sauce container back down before she began eating.

“Saphy’s falling asleep on Arte,” Medusa explained.

“That’s nothing new. They run nights, we run the day. Saphy’s always tired in the morning,” Kate said, completely unimpressed. “How’s Apollo? I heard this year the sun isn’t behaving well.”

“Uch. He’s still annoyingly peppy in the morning,” Artemis grumbled, “But I can tell the sun’s antics is wearing him out. He’s usually half asleep when we trade off.”

"Must be rough on Paul,” Medusa commented, “Maybe we should invite him over sometime for company.”

“I don’t think either of them would mind too much, as long as you don’t make too much noise and wake us,” Sappho replied, nodding her head against Artemis’ shoulder and stifling a yawn.  
Medusa hummed, pulling her phone from her pocket and sending a quick text to Paul to see if he wanted to come over, frowning as she read another text. “Zeus is complaining about Sappho again,” she said, showing Artemis and Sappho her phone screen.

“He’s just jealous Artemis can keep her wife happy and gets annoyed every time Sappho suggests he and Hera go to therapy,” Kate chortled.

“No, this one is about some grudge or another he’s holding for a snide comment Sappho made some four hundred years ago. I think he’s bored,” Medusa explained, pulling her phone back and typing a reply to Paul. “Paul’s up for coming over for movie night.”

“Nice! Time to make some bread!” Kate said, excitedly standing from the table but stopping short when one of Medusa’s snakes wraps around her wrist.

“Finish breakfast first, love,” Medusa said, the snake gently tugging Kate back to her chair.

Kate tisked, hastily shoveling the rest of breakfast into her mouth and moving to stand, once more being stopped by Medusa’s hair. “Now what?” she grumbled.

“Let me finish first. Last time you cooked alone, it was inedible because you mixed up the salt and sugar,” Medusa chuckled.

“That’s because someone switched which spot they were in!” Kate said defensively.

“Yes, and to avoid mistakes like that, I’ll get the ingredients for you,” Medusa said, calmly continuing to eat her breakfast. Kate huffed, settling back in her seat and leaning against Medusa. The snake that was on her wrist moved and kissed her cheek, causing Kate to smile.

Sappho was asleep when Artemis finished her breakfast. Medusa motioned for her to take Sappho to bed, something Artemis didn’t argue with. She picked up Sappho bridal-style and opened the door at the end of the hall, gently setting Sappho in bed before getting ready to sleep herself and joining her wife under the covers, wrapping her arms tightly around Sappho, who snuggled into Artemis with a satisfied huff.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% self-indulgent. Feel free to leave a comment on what you want to see next from these four! Special thanks to my friend Eliza for pushing me to write this down.  
> The chances of me editing this are high.


End file.
